


Easy As Breathing

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Their first kiss is after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t. It’s messy. They smile too much. Time snaps, breaking under the collective strain of six thousand years of pressure. The moment is perfect.Aziraphale is also the one to instigate their second kiss. After a morning of ‘will they, won’t they’, aborted movements and hidden expressions of nervous grief, Aziraphale takes the plunge. He stops Crowley mid-sentence with a gentle brush of lips to his cheek. Their third kiss follows shortly after.





	Easy As Breathing

Their first kiss is after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t. It’s messy. They smile too much. Time snaps, breaking under the collective strain of six thousand years of pressure. The moment is perfect. 

Crowley falls asleep on the bus, smiling as he dreams of the culmination that has just passed between him and his angel.  _ The _ Angel. Aziraphale watches over him. Assigned Guardian of the Eastern Gate choosing to really be Guardian of Eden’s Serpent. 

Aziraphale is also the one to instigate their second kiss. After a morning of ‘will they, won’t they’, aborted movements and hidden expressions of nervous grief, Aziraphale takes the plunge. He stops Crowley mid-sentence with a gentle brush of lips to his cheek. Their third kiss follows shortly after.

Kiss number six is a goodbye. A switch of souls and then they’re back on their guard. Walls higher than the Eiffel Tower and thicker than the gates of Hell. They do not see each other until late that afternoon; each walking heavy with unwelcome revelations and relief that should have been uplifting. Freedom tastes ashen on their tongues even as they switch back.

Number seven is a Welcome Home. 

Counting becomes pointless as the weeks roll into months then on into a year. Kisses become like breathing. A hundred thoughtless but always meaningful kisses per day. They do not need to kiss. They do not need to breathe. But who’s to say they shouldn’t do both?

Inhale -- a kiss good morning. Exhale -- a kiss good night. 

Inhale -- kiss and a given blanket. Exhale -- kiss and a mug of cocoa.

Inhale -- wine? Exhale -- white. 

Inhale -- love you, angel. Exhale -- I love you too, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
